Panama City, ville où tout nos vœux s'exaucent !
by Gwendoline Chloe Julie DiNozzo
Summary: Un week-end en amoureux sous le soleil de Panama City, de l'alcool, son concours de tee-shirt mouillé et la fabuleuse règle n 12.
1. Un Week-end bien arrosé

Note de l'auteur : En guise de cadeaux de noël (en avance), une petite dédicasse à WJ qui m'a insprée pour cette histoire .Vive le TATE !

* * *

><p>Tony réussit, non sans mal, à convaincre Kate de partir en week-end avec lui dans la ville idéale de Panama. Le tot au volant d'une superbe voiture rouge italienne qui fait rêver plus d'un homme.<p>

**Tony : On est pas bien ma Kitty ? Soleil, voiture de rêve, plage, alcool à gogo, casino et...nous deux !**

**Kate : Tu n'as pas tord ! A nous la belle vie ! Ah oui ! Une question ! Comment as-tu eut cette voiture ?**

Tony avec un air plaisantin, **heu DiNozzo quoi : Je l'ai volée pour toi ! J'ai pris d'énormes risques ! Tout ça pour te faire honneur ma Kitty.**

Kate leva les yeux au ciel : **Sois sérieux 5 minutes ! C'est trop te demander ?**

Tony sourit : **Cela va être dur mais je veux bien essayer pour te plaisir. Cependant, c'est à charge de revanche ! Bon, je l'ai louée pour le week-end ! Ça fait moins classe quand même, plus légal mais moins classe ! J'aime quand tu parles de profiter de la vie comme ça ma Kitty !**

Tony se gara sur le parking de la plage d'un hôtel, coupa le contact et regarda sa partenaire du week-end dans les yeux. Il la saisit par les épaules et lui dit : **Par quoi veux-tu commencer par ma Kitty chérie ?**

Kate étonnée : **Tu me laisses choisir ?**

Tony fière : **Les DiNozzo sont des gentlemen et j'en suis un.**

Kate rit : **Je croyais que tu étais plus un gigolo mais gentleman, ça me convient. Et si on commençait par aller boire un verre dans un des bars ?**

**Tony : Hey ! Je ne suis pas un gigolo ! Excellente idée pour le bar ! Bas à sa voisine : J'aurais le droit à une petite démonstration de tee-shirt mouillé ?**

Kate grimaça : **Rêve toujours ! Il faudrait que je sois complètement îvre afin que cette situation se reproduise.**

Tony, les yeux pétillants : **Cela peut s'arranger ma chérie !**

Kate soupira et se dirigea vers un des bars de la plage en compagnie de Tony. Ce dernier lui tenu la porte et elle en fut agréablement surprise. Et si Tony n'était pas aussi goujat qu'il voulait bien le laisser penser ? Se passerait-il quelque chose entre eux ? Probablement ! Ils vont s'assoir au comptoir et là les idées fusent chez notre DiNozzo légendaire.

Tony commanda plusieurs bouteilles d'alcool fort, genre vodka ou autre et s'approcha de Kate : J'ai une idée. Que penserais-tu de se lancer des défis ? Si on rate le défi, on doit boire un verre de cet alcool et si on réussit, l'autre doit boire un verre.

**Kate : C'est une façon d'obtenir ce que tu désires que je fasse ? Cependant, je doute que tu apprécies vraiment à sa juste valeur dans un état alcoolisé. **

Tony détourne le regard : **Nan, loin de moi des idées aussi tordues ma Kitty d'amour. Bon, t'es ****partante ? **

Kate affiche un délicieux sourire : **Et comment ! C'est partit ! Que le meilleur gagne ! **

**Tony : En parfait gentleman, je te laisse commencer à me lancer un défi.**

**Kate : Alors ! Tu dois reproduire la scène de cocktail derrière le bar !**

A la façon de Tom Cruise, Tony sauta derière le bar, demanda la bande originale du film et se lança dans une chorégraphie endiablée sous les yeux ebahis de sa partenaire.

Kate surprise :** Je suis épatée ! Bravo ! Bon, je suis bonne pour prendre un verre de vodka!** Avala le contenu du verre à vitesse grand V. **Je dois faire quoi ?**

**Tony : Tu dois dans sur le comptoir et de déhancher de façon ultra sexy avec la musique « Sex Bomb »**

Kate demanda la musique et grimpa sur le comptoir du bar devant des centaines d'hommes plus pervers les uns que les autres. ***Je vais le tuer.** * Les talons aiguilles n'aidaient pas et la jeune femme n'était pas très à l'aise au début car perturbée par les regards pervers portés sur elle. Ensuite, elle entra dans la musique et se lâcha complètement que Tony en perdit la voix.

Tony avala son verre de vodka d'un trait: **Avoue Kitty chérie! Tu fais ce genre de danse souvent!** Lui fit un clin d'œil. **Que me réserve-tu?**

Kate secoua la tête: **Merci pour ce défi! Maintenant, je suis certaine d'attirer tous les pervers sur cette planète. Alors, quand à toi, tu chanter en version karaoké la chanson de « Dirty Dancing » avec la chorégraphie.**

L'italien se doutait que sa camarade se vengerait mais pas à ce point. Cependant, il monta sur la scène et assuma la chanson jusqu'au bout. Après tout, on dit bien que le ridicule ne tue pas. De plus, il avait vraiment envie d'une démonstration de miss tee-shirt mouillé et pour cela il fallait alcooliser Kate. Tony était déchainé sur la scène et des centaines de filles se trouvaient au bord de l'évanouissement. Pas que des filles d'ailleurs. Bref, passons. Il rejoignit sa Kity et celle-ci fut contrainte d'enfiler un autre verre d'alcool.

Kate pompette: **Vas-y, je suis prête pour un nouveau défi! **

Tony la dévora du regard: **Je veux que tu fasses un strip tease sur la scène. Apperçoit le regard assassin de Kate **(visiblement, elle n'était pas assez îvre XD) **Nan ! Je déconne. Tu dois te déhancher sur une chanson de Lady Gaga.**

Kate lui sourit, avala son verre de vodka et grimpa, tant bien que mal, sur la scène. La musique envoyée, elle se dit qu'elle n'avait rien à perdre et que cette soirée ne sortirait pas d'ici. Enfin, elle l'espérait. Sans regarder les yeux pervers posés sur elle, Kate s'éclata et se laissa aller sur le rythme de la musique sans retenue sous le regard d'un Tony amoureux.

Tony sous le charme attrape Kate et la ramène vers lui : **Ma Kitty ! Tu m'inpressionnes ! Je t'aime !** Boit son verre d'alccol.

Kate presque îvre : **Merci mon Tony ! Tu dois faire une démonstration de salsa.**

**Tony : Il me faut une partenaire pour cela. Acceptes-tu cette danse ? **Lui tend la main.

Kate rougit : **Avec plaisir !**

Kate attrapa la main de son ami et se laissa guider. En digne latino-américano, Tony s'éclata et en mit plein les yeux à sa camarade. Pour finir sur une note romantique, l'italien fit basculer sa partenaire en arrière et déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres.

Kate rougit : **Je ne m'attendais pas à ça ! Le baiser fait partit de la chorégraphie typique de la salsa ?**

**Tony : On va dire que c'est ma petite touche personnelle.**

**Kate: Flatteur va ! Bon, je vais boire un autre verre d'alcool ! **Commence à voir un peu flou et s'accroche à Tony afin de ne pas tomber. Cependant, ce dernier n'a pas l'air très stable non plus.

Tony ingurgite la moitié d'une bouteille de vodka et s'agenouille devant Kate : Ma Kitty d'amour, ve...**Epouse-moi !**

**Kate : Quand tu veux ! Où tu veuc !**

**Tony : Allons de ce pas à la chapelle ! **

Le petit couple partit donc se marier, complètement îvre, avec un Elvis comme témoin. Le mariage proclamé, les regrets pas encore débarqués, la geule de bois non plus d'ailleurs et la peur de la réaction de Gibbs loin de troubler les esprits, les jeunes mariés foncèrent au casino.

A peine installés à la table de la roulette, Tony commanda de l'alcool, beaucoup d'alcool et partagea avec Kitty. Trop saoûls pour jouer correctement, les gardes les mirents à la porte et le couple resta devant le casino pour pouvoir retourner à l'intérieur. D'ailleurs, l'agent très spécial Tony DiNozzo confondit le réverber avec le garde sous le fourire de Kate qui ne savait pas pourquoi elle riait.

Tony s'approcha de sa chérie : **Viens, on tireras ri...ien de ce truc ! On va à l'hôtel ?**

Kate tenta de reprendre son calme : **Jeeeeeeeeee crois qu'uneeeeeeeee bo...nne nuit de som...som...sommeil nous fe...rait du bi...ien.**

Tony attrapa Kitty par la main et fonça à l'hôtel : C**'est partit !**

Après une nuit courte, torride et surtout dans le même lit, Kate émergea de son sommeil avec un rouleau compresseur dans le crane.

Kate regarde son camarade juste à côté : J'ai l'impression qu'on a fait une bêtise !

Tony : **Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu dis ça. C'est pas comme si on s'était marié ! **Regarde sa main avec une alliance. **Oh ! Je crois qu'on a fait une belle boulette ! Je vais me faire tuer par Gibbs.**

Kate soupira : **Je vais te tuer ! Comment on a pu faire ça ?**

Tony : **Avec de l'alcool, tout est réalisable ma Kitty ! Et des défis stupides pour agrémenter le tout ! Ensuite, une chapelle et le tour est joué. Le tout se terminant par...**

Kate le coupa : **ça va, j'ai compris Tony. Je vais devoir aller me confesser immédiatement. Enfin quand j'aurais retrouver complètement mes esprits.**

Tony en rajouta un peu : **En même temps, c'était très agréable cette nuit.**

Kate lui donna une petite tape derrière la tête : **Arrête ! Faut qu'on annule ce mariage !** L'italien leva les yeux en l'air. **Tony ! T'es désespérant !**

**Tony: J'ai pas envie d'annuler ! Je t'aime !**

**Kate: Je t'aime aussi mais je crois que la décision de se marier doit être mûrement réfléchie et qu'il ne vaut mieux pas le faire sur un coup de tête.**

* * *

><p>Note de l'auteur : Alors, que feriez-vous à leur place ? Assumer ? Annuler le mariage ? Ou autre suggestion !<p> 


	2. Conséquances à assumer ou pas !

_Cela faisait 3 mois que Kate et Tony s'étaient mariés à Panama City après quelques verres de trop ! Qu'avaient-ils fait cette semaine là ? Pourquoi s'être mariés ? Tant de questions circulaient dans la tête de Kate ! La jeune femme se trouvait charmer par son collègue. Elle le trouvait drôle, attachant, charmant et même si c'était dur de l'avouer, sexy ! Que lui arrivait-il ? Elle n'allait pas craquer maintenant ? Et si, elle l'aimait depuis le début ? Après tout, il est vrai qu'il lui a tapé dans l'œil depuis leur rencontre et qu'il n'était pas insensible à son charme ! Il y a toujours eut une tension sexuelle entre eux mais sa nature féministe la pousse à rejeter ce type d'homme. Elle a toujours été contre les machos mais alors, pourquoi elle est tellement par attirée par eux ? C'est contradictoire. Kate se leva comme tous les matins et alla prendre son petit déjeuner. Elle regarda l'anneau à son doigt et ne savait plus quoi faire. Elle ne se sentait pas bien ce matin. Elle était nauséeuse. Elle ne pouvait rien ingérer même pas de café !_

_Soudain, elle fut prise de violent maux de ventre, de nausées et se rendit d'urgence aux toilettes ! Kate appela Gibbs pour lui expliquer qu'elle ne viendra pas travailler aujourd'hui et décida d'aller faire un test de grossesse qui se révéla être positif ! Comment était-ce possible ? Elle prenait la pilule pourtant ! A moins que l'excès d'alcool est fait ressortir la pilule ! Comme s'il n'y avait pas assez de problème comme ça ! Sa vie n'était pas assez compliquée ! Il fallait qu'elle soit enceinte ! Kate se trouvait paumée : sa vie était un véritable désastre ! La jeune femme s'était mariée dans un moment de pur folie, sur un coup de tête et se trouvait maintenant enceinte ! Il y a toujours des conséquences à chaque acte ! Elle ne savait pas quoi faire. Quelqu'un sonna à la porte :_

**Kate : Tony ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Tu bosses pas ?**

**Tony : Si mais je voulais savoir comment tu allais ?**

**Kate : Pas très bien ! J'ai quelque chose à te dire, d'ailleurs !**

**Tony, étonné : Vas-y, je t'écoute !**

**Kate le laisse entrer : Assis-toi! Je suis enceinte !**

**Tony, bouche bée : Oups ! Au moins, il est légitime cet enfant puisqu'on est encore marié !**

**Kate sourit : Sérieusement Tony!Qu'est-ce qu'on a fait ce soir là ?**

**Tony esquisse un sourire : Tu veux vraiment que je te raconte ? Tu t'en doutes pas ?**

**Kate lève les yeux au ciel : Non, c'est bon ! Je vais devoir aller me confesser après ! Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?**

**Tony : Bonne question ! On ne divorce pas !**

**Kate : Et la règle n°12 ? T'as oublié ?**

**Tony : Non, j'ai pas oublié ! Mais, on l'a transgressé, il y a trois mois ! Tu sais que je t'aime !**

**Kate : On était pas dans notre état normal...**

Tony Qui te dis qu'on n'aura pas fait pareil si on avait pas bu autant ?

**Kate le regarde : …...**

**Tony penche la tête sur le côté : Pas faux...Sérieusement je suis perdu aussi ! J'ai l'impression que je t'aime vraiment et en même temps j'ai pas envie de gâcher notre amitié et je n'ai pas envie de rater l'Amour de ma vie ! Et si, on était fait l'un pour l'autre ? Et si, c'était notre destinée ?**

**Kate sourit : Tu crois ça ?**

**Tony lui fit un clin d'œil : Pourquoi pas !**

**Kate rougit : Arrête de me charmer !**

**Tony prend un air étonné : Qui ça ? Moi ?**

**Kate rit : Non, le pape !**

**Tony affiche un sourire d'ange : Au moins, je te fais rire !**

**Kate secoue la tête de gauche à droite puis rit : T'es bête !**

**Tony se lève, se dirige vers Kate, pose ses mains sur le visage de sa partenaire et l'embrasse passionnément. : Qu'est-ce que tu en dis ?**

**Kate en resta bouche bée :...**

**Tony fait mine de réfléchir : Ton explication ne me suffit pas ! Je recommence ?**

**PS de l'auteur: Que vont-ils faire? Doivent-ils assumer ou tout annuler? Doivent-ils laisser le Destin faire son œuvre?  
><strong>


End file.
